Where Art Thou
by angelrider93
Summary: Darien has left and Serena now faces life without him. The Generals are back and not happy with Darien's treatment of Serena. Now Darien find himself in a strange situation with his generals protecting Serena instead of him. SerenaxDarien, ScoutsxGenerals
1. Prologue

Basic Disclaimer:

I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters

* * *

PROLOGUE

Sailor Venus stared in shock as the er… well she wasn't quite sure what it was, a monster of some kind, dissolved into dust in front of her eyes. Looking up she saw Sailor Moon standing behind where the monster had been, her Moon Sceptre outstretched and her blue eyes glittering with anger.

"I've just about had enough of this crap, when can I finally go and defeat the idiot who is sending all these wacko's?" Sailor Moon grumbled to the black cat who came out from behind the tree where she and a white cat had been hiding.

"Sailor Moon we don't know enough about this new enemy yet to tackle them on their home ground" Luna replied looking worryingly at her charge,

"Luna's right, we have no choice until we can find out more about this enemy, we can't just rush in unprepared, we need to take more time on this" Artemis echoed. Sailor Moon gave the white cat a pointed look,

"And just how much time do you think I have left to give you?" She asked as she gestured to the small but highly visible bulge on her abdomen. Artemis flushed a becoming shade of pink at the reminder of Sailor Moon's pregnancy.

"Sailor Moon's right Artemis, pretty soon its going to be too dangerous for her to go up against an enemy, and without her and her silver crystal there is no way that we can beat whoever is sending these monsters" Mars spoke up,

"Sailor Moon, I hate to say it but I think you need more protection, there was no injury caused by the blow you took tonight that sent you into a tree, but if that had happened in a couple of months it could have harmed your baby" Mercury stated after scanning Sailor Moon and her unborn child for injuries.

"Mercury is right, in a few months you will not be able to move as quickly nor as nimbly, you need someone to protect you while the Scouts are fighting and weakening the monsters so that you can destroy them" Luna advised, gently,

"Yeah well we all know who SHOULD be doing that but isn't" Jupiter growled as she cracked her knuckles. Sailor Moon paled at the mention of the absent Tuxedo Mask,

"Then someone needs to take his place" Venus replied, seriousness glinting in her eyes,

"Venus we have already discussed that and they don't want do it" Mars replied, catching on to Venus's meaning,

"No, that's not what we discussed with them" Venus retorted,

"What do you mean?" Mercury queried,

"We offered them freedom from their stones because they had proven that they were no longer evil and were once again on our side, by helping us with this latest threat"

"Yes, and they declined saying that it was their punishment for their betrayal of us and Prince Endymion, that they were able to see and talk to us, but felt that they didn't deserve to walk among us again, even though we had all given them our forgiveness and practically begged them to return to us" Mercury replied,

"We have all begged them separately to return to us as they would have done if they hadn't been captured and turned against us in the Silver Millennium, but they have refused" Mars pointed out,

"Exactly" Venus grinned,

"Venus please get to the point, I'm tired and hungry, my back is aching and I need sleep" Sailor Moon stated as she slid onto a low wall tiredly,

"My point is simple, we give them a reason for wanting freedom"

"That reason being what exactly" Jupiter inquired,

"We tell them the truth"

"What?" six voices gasped,

"We tell them that their beloved Prince Endymion has deserted Sailor Moon who is pregnant with his unborn child, and that they are needed to protect her and the baby from this new threat" Venus answered, as she sat down next to Sailor Moon and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders,

"But their loyalty is to Tuxedo Mask, not to Sailor Moon" Mercury pointed out,

"Well that may extend to his child as well, we really have no other choice. It may well be the case, that they feel that they should seek out their prince, but we won't know until we talk to them" Venus replied softly. Sailor Moon looked to Luna,

"Should we try it Luna? I don't like the idea of having to be protected, but in this case its not just me, I have my baby to think about" Luna glanced at Artemis who nodded gently,

"Yes, it is worth a try, lets see how they react to the truth of what has happened, they have known for some time now that we have been hazy about the absence of Tuxedo Mask, but out of respect have just taken our word for it, the truth of his desertion may just be the thing that will get them to agree to being set free"

* * *

Back at the Hikawa Temple the girls sat on one side of the low table in the sitting room and waited as Rei placed the small box carrying the Generals life stones in front of Serena. Serena, dressed in soft pants and a free flowing shirt that hid her pregnancy, gently removed the stones and placed them on the other side of the table, closing her eyes she gently called to the spirits of Prince Endymion's four guardians. 

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, please show yourselves" the four stones started glowing with a bright light, Kunzite's was orange, Jadeite's red, Nephrite's green and Zoisite's blue. Soon the ghostly images of the four generals appeared on the other side of the table,

"Princess Serenity, why do you call us so late?" Kunzite asked as he looked at the assembly surrounding the princess,

"We need you to reconsider our offer of freedom from the stones" Serena replied,

"Princess, you know our feelings on this, we do not have the right to freedom" Nephrite replied. Mina placed a hand gently on Serena's shoulder, then turned to Kunzite.

"Kunzite we are here to tell you the truth about Darien's absence and the reasons for which we ask you to reconsider our offer of freedom" Kunzite looked at the other three generals then at their slight nods he turned back to Mina,

"Please continue"

"This is very hard to say, but please bare with me" Kunzite simply nodded and waited patiently. Mina turned to Serena, at Serena's nod she began.

"Three months ago Darien told Serena that he no longer loved her, nor did he want anything more to do with her or the Sailor Scouts, he was sick of fighting enemies from a past that he couldn't remember and that he wanted to live his life as he saw fit, not as a shadow of a former life" Mina paused when he saw the looks of disbelief that each general wore but continued when they remained silent, "We have not seen nor heard from him since. A month ago Serena was able to locate him somewhere in the far south of Japan, but when she rang him, for reasons we will explain in a moment, he told her to leave him alone, that he never wanted anything to do with her again and promptly hung up on her" as silent tears ran down Serena's cheeks, Rei moved and placed an arm around her shoulders in silent support, "Just after this phone call Serena found the box containing your stones in Darien's apartment when the owner requested that she collect the stuff that he had left behind when he had left" Mina finished,

"Why did you not tell us of this sooner?" Jadeite asked abruptly, then winced at Rei's answer

"Because at first we did not trust you"

"And after you learnt to trust us?" Zoisite responded,

"Then we did not want to upset you, nor speak badly of Darien in front of you" Serena replied softly, gently. Kunzite nodded in understanding,

"So what is the reason that you need us to reconsider freedom for?"

"The new enemy that we have been fighting has been steadily sending stronger and stronger monsters for us to fight, we have now gained our full powers and can defeat them, but we need you to protect Serena while we weaken them enough for her to use her attack to finish them off, we will also need your help in the final battle, once again to protect Serena from harm" Mina replied,

"Mina, we have fought Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity in the last life and in this one, she defeated all of us, Queen Beryl, the Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9, Queen Nehelenia and Galaxia, what possible need is there for us to protect someone who can so obviously protect both herself and others so well?" Kunzite asked shocked,

"Serena will not be able to jump from attacks and avoid injuries as well as she normally can in the coming months, and we need you to take Darien's place to protect her" Mina answered,

"Why? We do not understand, why will she be unable to avoid attacks?" Nephrite responded clearly confused. At his words Serena stood,

"This is why I will be unable to avoid attacks and why I need your protection during battles" she said as she flattened her shirt over her rounded abdomen. If the situation had not been so serious, the Scouts and the cats would have laughed at the expressions on the generals faces,

"Is that…?" Jadeite began

"Are you…?" Nephrite continued

"Oh god!" Zoisite exclaimed, Kunzite was the only one who was able to recover enough to speak a full sentence,

"Princess are you pregnant with our prince's child?" Serena nodded,

"Yes, I carry Darien's child"

"Does he know?" Kunzite asked, Serena shook her head,

"No he does not"

"Why did you not tell him?" Nephrite asked, finally recovering enough to participate in the conversation, Serena once again sat then faced the four spirits,

"I did not know that I was pregnant when Darien told me that it was over" she replied in a shaky voice, tears started streaming down her cheeks but she continued, "When I found out, I tried to track him down to let him know, it took me a month before I found him in Kagoshima in the south, but when I did ring him a month ago he wouldn't let me speak and hung up on me after telling me that he wanted nothing more to do with me" her tears were coming in earnest now and she turned into Rei's supporting shoulder as soft sobs shook her small frame. The generals became angry at the heartlessness of their prince, but then a thought occurred to Kunzite and he glanced sharply at Mina,

"Serena has been fighting monsters while pregnant?"

"Yes, she tries to stay out of the way until we need her to destroy the monster with her sceptre but tonight she was thrown against a tree, neither she nor the baby was harmed, Ami scanned them both with her computer, but that is why we came to you to ask for your help. If you were to consent to Serena using her silver crystal to release you from your stones then you would be able to protect her and her unborn child until we defeat this new enemy, we are asking you to do the duty that Darien should be doing but refuses to do" Kunzite's eyes narrowed in fury and for a moment Mina was afraid that she had insulted him until he spoke,

"How could he do this? How could he possibly do this?"

"I'll kill him! I'll beat him to a bloody pulp is what I'll do" Jadeite growled, his normally good humour lost as he looked down upon the sobbing Serena with sympathetic eyes, Rei gave him a small smile,

"That is what I said when I found out that Serena was pregnant"

"Why did he do this?" Zoisite asked finally

"We don't know, he never gave a reason except that he didn't want his former life to dictate this one, I mean when we were fighting the Death Phantom and the Dark Nega-moon Nemesis, Darien broke up with Serena and told her that he didn't love her anymore, but that was because his future self was sending him dreams that told him that if he stayed with Serena she would die. But this time there were no enemies to do so, he just changed overnight, one minute he was fine and then the next he was cold and heartless" Ami answered,

"All I know is that he had better not show his face around here anytime soon or I will punch his lights out" Lita spoke for the first time since the generals had appeared,

"We know that we are asking a lot and that your loyalty and duty is to Darien, but we have no other choice, you are our only hope for the safety of Serena and the baby" Luna said as she jumped up onto the table. Artemis jumped up and sat next to her, then addressed the spirits of the four men,

"If you agree to do this we can give you all identities and lives here in this century, human names, birthdays, and a place to live, enrol you in university or find you jobs, basically you will be like the Scouts, have everyday lives, but will be able to transform into your general forms and have your powers on command when needed" Kunzite looked at the two cats then back at Serena, who had stopped sobbing and was looking up at them calmly waiting for their reaction,

"Our loyalty is indeed to the prince, but that also covers his family, as the mother of the prince's unborn child, that includes you princess. As to our duty, it is to protect the royal family of earth, of which your child is a member of, yes we were Endymion's guardians and friends during the Silver Millennium as well as his friends, but the man we knew back then would never dream of leaving you, let alone ignoring his own flesh and blood. How is it that through your bond, a bond that I know still exists, he is unable to feel the changes in your body, more to the point he should still be able to feel your pain, just as you should be able to feel his" Serena flushed,

"I er.. that is, I have been suppressing the bond so that he can no longer feel me, he stated that he no longer wanted anything to do with me and so I followed his wishes and with the power of the crystal was able to hide my feelings and pain from him. I could not break the bond, but I have been able to dim it so that unless he really tries or I open it again, then he will not feel anything, he should not even feel the tingle that warns him that I am transforming into Sailor Moon"

"But that would take an awful lot of energy to do so, and with your pregnancy it would be extremely taxing on you to do so" Zoisite commented, Serena nodded,

"It was at the beginning, but I am used to it now and no longer feel the drain on my energy. If I am knocked unconscious though or severely injured the bond will open again when I am not actively suppressing it, then he will feel everything again"

"If you are able to do that, then you are more powerful then Queen Serenity herself" Nephrite replied, respect for the young woman shining in his eyes,

"I may be powerful yes, but that does not stop me from being hurt, the blow I took tonight knocked me into a tree and winded me for several minutes. As Ami pointed out after we had won the battle, if that had of happened a couple of months from now my baby would have been in serious danger" Kunzite nodded,

"Do you wish to see Darien again?" Jadeite suddenly asked,

"My heart would like nothing more than to be back in his arms and hearing his voice telling me he loved me, but as I know that that will not happen, no I do not wish to see him, if I did I would be tempted to use my tiara on him, to cause him as much pain as he has caused me" Serena answered, steel in her voice, even though her eyes were once again brimming with tears,

"I'd love to track him down, just to let him know what I think of his actions" Jadeite grumbled,

"As would I" Kunzite agreed, Serena looked up at the generals hopefully,

"Does that mean that you will help us? That you will allow me to give you the freedom that we feel that you have deserved by helping us?" Kunzite looked over at his companions and after seeing their agreeing nods he turned back to Serena,

"Yes Princess Serenity, we agree to you setting us free, and we are honoured that you have asked us to protect you and your child" Serena smiled and bowed her head gratefully. Moving to her feet she collected the four stones and moved them to sit on the floor then standing in front of them she opened her broach and allowed the power of the crystal to flow through her body. The Scouts watched, breaths held as a silver light encased Serena. When it finally dimmed, Serena stood before them in the form of Princess Serenity, her golden crescent moon on her forehead glowed and her blond hair had turned silvery purple in colour, holding the crystal out in front of her, she waited until the generals nodded that they were ready,

"Cosmic Moon Power!...Return these spirits to their bodies and allow them to fulfil their duties to the earth and walk among us once more!" a silver light burst from the crystal and splitting into four, shone on the four stones on the floor. Immediately four bright lights shot straight upwards from the stones, one orange, one red, one green and one blue. Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated on putting as much of her power into the crystal as she could, she could feel the drain on her body and her knees started to buckle, then she felt four hands on her shoulders, turning her head she saw that Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami had all transformed and were standing behind her. Serena nodded to them, letting them know that she did indeed need the boost from their powers,

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power Unite!" Serenity called as she felt the Scouts powers flow into her, the silver light grew brighter, as did the lights flowing from the stones, Serenity closed her eyes again and concentrated hard, finally she felt the crystal's power slow and then stop. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find herself kneeling on the floor, the scouts kneeling behind her, looking towards where the four stones had been she saw that they were gone, instead four pairs of black boots were standing there. Looking up she found herself looking at the faces of the four generals, they quickly bowed down on one knee upon feeling her eyes upon them.

"It worked, welcome back, and please do not feel the need to bow, we are no longer in the Silver Millennium" Upon hearing her voice the Scouts also looked up, seeing the men there they jumped to their feet and moved towards them. Rei ran straight to Jadeite and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely, she had often called him from the stone to talk.

"I can't believe that you're finally back" she whispered tearfully against his neck, Jadeite wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him,

"Neither can I Firebird" He replied softly into her hair using the pet name he had given her back on the Moon Kingdom. Lita grabbed Nephrite around his neck and placed her lips against hers,

"Welcome home" she grinned before she kissed him, them wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, Nephrite returned the kiss and hug then pulled back and smiled gently down at her,

"It is good to be back" Mina slowly walked up to Kunzite and gently placed her arms around his waist, hugging him, Kunzite returned the hug

"I missed you, I may not have remembered at the start but even then I did miss you" she smiled up at him as she spoke,

"I missed you too" he responded softly. Ami hesitantly walked towards Zoisite, stopping inches from him, her shyness preventing her from moving any closer,

"Welcome back Zoisite" Zoisite smiled and pulled her into his embrace,

"Thankyou" was all he said.

Serena stood back and watched as her friends were reunited with their soul mates, happy for them, yet at the same time feeling the loss of her happy ending keenly in her heart.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of sailor moon or its characters

Please please don't sue me

(Serena and the scouts are 21 and Darien and the generals are 25 except Jadeite who is 24 'he was always the youngest')

* * *

Chapter 1 

Darien awoke and cried out as a series of agonising pains assaulted his body, his left thigh and right side felt like it had been sliced open, his right arm felt like it had been dislocated and his head felt like it had been cracked against a cement wall, but the worst of the pain seemed to stem from his abdomen, burning pain radiated out in waves from the centre of his belly right around to his back as if someone had wrapped a red hot rope around his middle and was alternating between tightening it and loosening it. Racked with pain Darien rolled onto his side, tears falling from his dark blue eyes at the intensity of the pain. _'What the hell is happening to me, where is this excruciating pain coming from?'_ For the next hour Darien lay curled up on his side, trying to control the pain, he knew that it was all in his mind but for the life of him he couldn't work out why his mind was putting his body through so much agony. Finally, just as suddenly as it had appeared the pain was gone but as it finally disappeared altogether he heard a faint voice in his head whispering his name _'Darien'_. Feeling like he had just gone 200 rounds with a boxing kangaroo, Darien stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom of his small apartment in Kagoshima, where he had lived since leaving Serena and the Sailor Scouts behind six months ago. After Serena had contacted him two months after he left he had changed his number and made it silent, so as to avoid any more painful contact with the woman that he still loved. Staring into the mirror Darien found himself thinking about Serena again, like he did for almost every hour of every day, whether it was during the day or night she consumed his thoughts, his mind tortured by memories and dreams of her. '_Serena would be twenty one now, legally old enough to marry without her parents permission' _his brain commented, torturing his heart even more. But for reasons that only he knew, Darien had decided to throw away his one chance at happiness and had done it in such a way that there was no chance of him ever getting it back again. Unable to bare being near Serena after he had shattered her heart he had packed up and left, leaving all his friends and the scouts behind him. There had been no enemies that they had been fighting, and he only knew this because he would have still felt the tingle of energy at the back of his mind if Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, that was one thing that he was grateful of in this god awful mess that he had turned his life into, and that was that he had been unable to sever the bond that existed between him and Serena, by having the bond still there he knew that she was safe and unharmed. Forcing himself to stop thinking about Serena, he glanced at his watch, noticing that it was just past 2am he decided to take a couple of sleeping pills and get some more sleep, he had a long day ahead of him both with studies and work, after taking the sleeping pills that had become a habit of his over the last few months so that he was able to get a dreamless sleep Darien slipped back into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Andrew stared at the address on the piece of paper that Ami had given him yesterday morning, checking that it was indeed the same as the one in which he stood in front of that precise moment. Once determining that it was indeed the correct address, Andrew looked at the shabby interior of the hall that he stood in, it was a far cry from the comfortable and modern apartment that Darien had left in Tokyo. Once again facing the door Andrew raised his fist and knocked sharply on the door, he remembered Rei's instructions regarding what he could mention about Serena as he heard the muffled sounds coming from the other side and Darien's voice yelling that he would be there in a minute, Andrew stood back and waited till the door swung open and a rumpled looking Darien stood on the other side of the threshold.

Darien stared in shock at the man standing in his doorway,

"Andrew!"

"Hello Darien" Andrew said coolly

"Come in man, sheesh its been ages since I have seen you" Darien commented as Andrew entered, and sat down on the shabby couch,

"You have my phone number you could have rang me you know" Andrew answered with a censoring look. Darien had the grace to flush at Andrew's words.

"I had my reasons" he replied defensively

"Of which is anyone's guess"

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you"

"About what?"

"About why you decided to turn your back on all your friends and disappear"

"I don't want to talk about that" Darien answered as he walked into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from his fridge, Andrew took a look around Darien's small apartment,

"This place certainly is not like your place in Tokyo"

"Hey, just how did you find me?"

"Ami, she tracked you down and told me where you lived, she also gave me your phone number but I decided to come and see you instead"

"I changed my number"

"Yes we know, and we have the new one" Andrew replied smugly, Darien grimaced he should have known that, the blue haired genius would have been able to find him, then he asked the question that had been foremost in his mind since he had seen Andrew on his doorstep,

"How is everyone? Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei and… Serena?"

"Lita is good, she is working at a restaurant learning the trade under great chefs, Rei, Ami and Mina are all in uni and doing well"

"And Serena? I know that her grades would have prevented her from being in uni, what's she doing now?" Darien asked, ignoring the twinge in his heart at the mention of Serena, but unable to help himself from asking,

"Well as to what Serena is doing at the moment I wouldn't know, she hasn't spoken to me for two weeks, but with her getting into uni you couldn't be more wrong" Andrew answered pride and another emotion that Darien couldn't identify in his voice,

"What do you mean?"

"After you left Serena threw herself into her studies and by the end of the year ended up tying with Ami for top of the class" Darien's jaw dropped,

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, she graduated with flying colours"

"Oh my god, I would never have thought that Serena would put her mind to her studies"

"She has matured up a lot since you left, she has had to in order to forget about you" Andrew retorted, getting angry at Darien's disregard for Serena's abilities. Darien flinched at the implication that Serena had forgotten about him, when he thought about her every day.

"Don't start on me Andrew"

"Are you ever planning on coming back?"

"Not in the near future no"

"You should, you left a lot of people with unanswered questions" Darien managed to make his tone sound indifferent, even though it was tough,

"They'll forget about me eventually. One day I may return but not for any reason other than because I want to"

"You know Darien you really are a heartless bastard sometimes. You had people that cared about you and you just ran away from all of that, and while I'm on that subject, although I promised Ami that I wouldn't, I'll bring up the biggest chip I have on my shoulder about your behaviour" Andrew growled,

"Oh? And what would that be?" although Darien thought that he had a pretty good idea,

"How could you treat Serena the way you did? All that girl ever did was love you wholeheartedly and yet you ripped her heart out and crushed it under your heal" Darien turned away, angry at Andrew's insinuation that he had purposely set out to hurt Serena,

"Like I said before I have my reasons"

"Yeah well if you ask me, that's a load of bullshit" Andrew retorted,

"Well I didn't ask you, did I? Darien ground out from between clenched teeth,

"Fuck this man, you are not the guy I used to know, I'm out of here" Andrew stated as he placed his hardly touched beer on the coffee table and rose to his feet before heading towards the door. Opening it and walking through Andrew turned back to face Darien who had followed him to the door,

"I do have a message from Rei for you, I don't understand it but she said that you would know what she meant" Darien raised a cynical eyebrow,

"Oh and that message would be?"

"Rei told me to tell you that the generals are back and that they were gunning for you, so watch your back" then unaware of the significance of the news that he had just delivered he turned on his heal and walked away, leaving a shell shocked Darien staring mutely after his retreating back.

Jaden awoke to the feeling that Rei was no longer beside him, glancing over at the side of the bed that she occupied when she stayed over at his and the rest of the generals apartment he noticed that it was indeed empty. Slipping out of bed he found a pair of boxers and slipped them on before walking out into the lounge room. Spotting her standing by the glass doors that led out onto the balcony dressed in one of his shirts and gazing out into the night. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body back against his,

"Couldn't sleep?" he whispered softly, Rei shook her head

"Ever since Andrew called two weeks ago to let us know how his meeting with Darien went I've felt so angry. I'm sorry if I woke you"

"That's ok, you didn't really. But I do indeed share your anger, I thought for sure the news that we were back and free from our stones would be the catalyst needed to get him to come rushing back to see if you and the rest of the scouts were in any danger, especially in the way which we worded the message" Jaden replied, anger at Darien lacing his tone. Rei sighed heavily then turning in his arms she buried her head into his naked chest,

"I think that we are going to have to tell him what has happened, and if that doesn't work, then we have no choice but to use our trump card to get him here"

"When do you want to make the call?" Jaden asked,

"We should all gather around tomorrow and all ring him" Rei answered, Jaden nodded then without any further words he led Rei back to his bedroom and once they were in bed pulled her to his body and held her as she cried silent tears into his shoulder.

Bright and early the following morning the four inner scouts, the four generals and the two cats all sat around the dining table as Ami dialled in Darien's number then switched it to speaker phone so that they could all participate in the phone call, it had been decided that Rei would start and the rest would contribute, Rei was nervous about how he would take the news as well as to what he would say, Darien picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darien, long time no hear" Rei replied and was relieved to find that her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt,

"Rei? Is that you?"

"Yes Darien it is.." Rei started but was cut off by Darien before she could continue,

"What the hell are you playing at woman?" Darien shouted, Jaden stiffened and was about to speak when Rei shook her head,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that message you gave Andrew to give me, what the hell kind of trick is this?"

"It is no trick the generals are indeed back"

"How is that possible?" Darien asked, and they could all hear the shock in his voice,

"Serena freed them from their stones using the silver crystal four months ago"

"SHE WHAT?"

"She gave them back their lives" Rei answered calmly

"What the hell did she do that for, now if what you say is true they are gunning after me, did she do this as some kind of revenge thing? Offer them freedom in return for coming after me?" at this outburst all the men had to place hands over their respective partners mouths in order to keep them from blowing the conversation,

"Why you arrogant ass, as if Serena would do such a thing, she brought them back because she needed their help and they were happy to do so" Rei shouted, losing her temper,

"But you told Andrew to tell me that they were gunning for me" Darien replied clearly confused, at this Kurtis spoke up,

"And indeed we are Prince Endymion" after a few seconds of stunned silence Darien finally spoke again,

"Kunzite?"

"My name is Kurtis when I am not in general form" Kurt replied calmly,

"Why are you there?" Darien asked once he was able to speak over his shock,

"We are here because this is where we belong" Nate answered,

"Nephrite?"

"Its Nathan, or Nate actually"

"Are Jadeite and Zoisite there as well? What are your names now that Serena has released you?" Darien asked, anger and sarcasm building in his tone,

"We're both here and its Jaden and Zach" Zach retorted, responding to the anger in Darien's voice,

"Forgive me for bringing this up, but in the Silver Millennium weren't you my guardians?"

"That we were" Kurt answered,

"Then why the hell didn't you track me down like you were supposed to once you were freed" Darien ground out,

"Because we have been doing your job for you" Jaden spat, losing his temper,

"What job?"

"Protecting Princess Serenity or in this case Sailor Moon from the latest enemy to start attacking Tokyo"

"That's the scouts job, and there has been no threat, I would have known about it"

"Circumstances prevented the scouts from doing this, they were needed to fight and they couldn't do that and protect the princess at the same time, and they have just come out of the other side of a big battle" Nate responded,

"That's impossible, I would have known if Sailor moon had gone into battle" Darien insisted,

"Up until a month ago when we finally defeated them, Sailor Moon and the scouts, as well as the generals once they were free from their stones, were fighting monsters at an average of three a day" Luna finally spoke,

"What? When did this start happening? And why didn't I feel it?"

"It started about a week after you took off, and the reason that you didn't feel it is because Serena was using the Silver Crystal to suppress her link to you so that you couldn't" Artemis answered,

"But she isn't powerful enough to use the crystal in that way"

"All the scouts have reached their full powers, and Serena herself is now more powerful than Queen Serenity was in the time of the Moon Kingdom" Luna retorted,

"Obviously you are talking to me over speaker phone, is everyone there? Lita? Mina?Serena?"

"Oh I'm here Darien, and I wish I was there so I could kick your ass" Lita grumbled,

"Nice to hear from you too Lita" Darien retorted,

"Hello Darien"

"Hello Ami, nice hack job to find me by the way, are you there too Mina? And Serena? I have yet to hear your voice"

"I'm here Darien, but Serena isn't" Mina answered tears and grief evident in her voice. Darien was silent for a few moments before asking quietly,

"Where is she?"

"That is the reason we have called you, I thought that if I sent the message with Andrew that the generals were back and gunning after you that you would come back, but as that didn't work we had to resort to this" Rei revealed, grief plainly evident in her voice as well, Jaden placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as she fought to keep the tears that were brimming in her eyes from falling,

"Look, if this is about me getting back with Serena then forget it, I'm a very busy man so just get to the point of this call already" Darien intoned frustrated,

"Oh shut up Darien, its not about that at all though Serena is the reason that we have called" Lita growled,

"Why? What's she done this time?" Darien asked sarcastically

"Its hard to do anything when your fighting for your life" Rei burst out, Darien was silent for a moment before asking carefully,

"And what do you mean exactly by that?"

"I mean that she is in a coma on life support, fighting for her life, after saving the world yet again" Rei snapped, tears streaming down her eyes,

"OH GOD!" Darien groaned, "What happened?"

"A month ago the scouts and the generals went into battle against the Priest Parthenios, it was a terrible battle and Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity as she was, was severely injured, so badly in fact that we had no choice but to take her to the hospital" Luna explained

"Why the hell weren't you protecting her?" Darien shouted,

"We were, but with all of us scouts down and injured on the ground and two of the generals as well it was near on impossible, we knew that she was injured but she still fought on, she pushed Kunzite and Jadeite, who were the two generals still able to fight, out of the way and used the crystal to destroy Parthenios. It wasn't till after the battle was over that we discovered the extent of her injuries, as soon as we realised that the silver crystal was keeping her alive but wasn't able to heal her we took her to the hospital and Jadeite was able to use his powers to make everyone believe that she was injured in a hit and run accident" Mina retorted heatedly, resenting the fact that Darien was blaming them for Serena's current condition,

"You said that this happened a month ago?"

"Yes that's right"

"At night?" Darien queried hoarsely, thinking about the night that he had woken up in excruciating pain,

"Yes, it was just after midnight when the battle began, why do you ask?" Ami asked,

"What were her injuries?"

"Why do you want to know? Its not like you care anymore" Lita demanded,

"Please, what were her injuries?" Darien whispered

"Her left thigh and her right side had deep gashes in them, her right shoulder had been dislocated and her head had a deep gash just below the hairline, and we found out at the hospital that there was also a small crack in her skull" Zoisite replied,

"What about abdominal injuries? What were they?" Darien asked, realising that the pain he had experienced that night had come from Serena, and if it was that bad for him he could only begin to imagine how bad it was for Serena,

"How did you know about them?" Lita asked

"I felt them, all of them, I could feel the pain, I wondered where it had been coming from but after it disappeared an hour or so later I thought nothing more of it"

"Yeah well with Serena unconscious or in pain her control over the bond between you and her was weakened, hence why you were able to feel her injuries" Artemis replied, purposefully skirting the issue of the abdominal pain,

"Look Darien we are getting past the point of why we rang you" Rei broke in

"What exactly do you want from me?" Darien asked carefully

"We need you to come back, Serena needs you, now more than she ever did"

"Rei please don't ask me to do this, for reasons I will not discuss that part of my life is over, I can't come back"

"You have to Darien" Rei retorted

"Give me one good reason Rei" Darien snapped, his suffering and grief over Serena's plight evident in his voice. Rei looked at the rest of the scouts, cats and the generals, when they all nodded at her she responded to Darien with one simple word,

"Rini"

"What?"

"You wanted a reason Darien, I gave you one, Rini"

"But Rini shouldn't exist anymore, she would have ceased to exist when I left Serena" Darien reasoned pain at the thought of the daughter that he would have had spearing through his heart, he was floored by Rei's response,

"Not if Serena was pregnant when you left" then all he heard was the dial tone in his ear as Rei hung up.

* * *

Please read and review but be gentle, this is my first fanfiction and i'm not sure anyone will like it as i have created a new enemy for plot purposesand all that. 


	3. Chapter 2

Please don't sue me, i don't own sailor moon or any of the characters, i just borrowed them for my story.

I hope you have enjoyed reading it, i would appreciate reviews as this is my first fan fic ever, all reviews welcome but be gentle with the criticism, contructive is good, just plain nasty is not.

Must warn young readers that there is a little bit of harsh language in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Jaden turned to Rei with a small grin,

"How long do you think before he calls us back and demands the rest of the story?"

"Once the shock wears off I give it within the hour" Rei replied,

"He will probably ring Andrew and find out what he knows first" Lita commented,

"Perhaps it would be advisable to warn Andrew" Ami suggested,

"That's probably a really good idea Ami" Mina said as she picked up the phone and dialled Andrew's number,

"Hello Andrew speaking"

"Hey Andrew, its Mina"

"Oh hey Mina, what's up? Is there any change in Serena's condition?"

"No, we got kicked out of the hospital and were told not to come back until we were all rested, Molly and Melvin are with her at the moment"

"Oh ok, then why the call?"

"I'm ringing to warn you that Darien might call you, we just got off the phone to him and he knows the whole story"

"Everything? Including Rini?"

"Yeah but we hung up on him after we dropped that little tidbit of information, so he may or may not ring you before he rings us back to demand answers as to why Serena never told him"

"Yeah well its not like she didn't try, its his own fault that he didn't bother to hear her out when she tried to ring him" Andrew growled,

"Yep, and I bet he's cursing himself right now" Mina smiled,

"Well if he does ring do you want me to fill him in?"

"No, make him talk to us about it, it serves him right. We don't have to make it easy on him at all"

"Ok, no worries, so if he wants your number?"

"Give it to him, we have a running bet that he will ring us back within the hour" Mina grinned,

"No problems, I'll talk to you soon, say hi to the rest of the gang for me"

"See ya Andrew" Mina answered before she hung up.

* * *

Cursing himself was an understatement for what Darien was doing to himself, more like mentally beating the crap out of himself. After Rei had hung up Darien had sat there in shock, unbelieving that Serena had been pregnant and hadn't told him, the fact that he was now a father registered in his brain before he noticed that he was still holding the receiver in his hand. Once the shock wore off the anger arrived, anger at himself, Serena, the scouts, the generals and then lastly anger at Andrew, who had visited him two weeks ago and had not mentioned anything to him about Serena's 'accident'. Rage singing in his veins, Darien picked the phone up again and dialled Andrew's number,

"Hello Andrew speaking" Andrew answered on the fourth ring,

"Hello Andrew" Darien gritted out between clenched teeth,

"Oh hey Darien" Andrew answered glibly, just to infuriate Darien,

"DON'T YOU OH HEY DARIEN ME!" Darien yelled, forcing Andrew to move the phone a few inches away from his ear,

"What's eating you?" Andrew asked, with a small smile, glad that Darien couldn't see how much he was enjoying this,

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell you what? Tell you what? That Serena was in a coma and fighting for her life, that she had my daughter" Darien screeched

"You didn't ask" Andrew answered simply

"WHAT! I asked you if you had seen Serena and you said that she hadn't spoken to you for a couple of weeks"

"Well that's true, she hadn't, she was in a coma so she couldn't speak to me"

"Don't get smart with me buddy, Rei and the girls just called me, I know that Serena gave birth to my daughter, and that she didn't bother telling me about it"

"Why should she? You left her" Andrew retorted getting angry

"I still had a right to know that I was going to be a father"

"Yeah? And would you have come back and helped her raise your child? Would you have been there for her? No I don't think so, you told her that you wanted nothing more to do with her and she naturally assumed that that is what you meant, how was she to know that you wouldn't feel the same way about your own child, and quite frankly I don't blame her"

"Don't give me a lecture dammit, I'm not in the mood"

"Stiff shit, if its sympathy you're after you rang the wrong guy, I'm on Serena's side in this"

"Fine! But at least tell me when I became a father"

"Oh hell no, if you want that sort of information you have to talk to Rei and the girls, I'm not getting involved in that"

"Involved in what?"

"Family disputes"

"The girls aren't Serena's family, oh hell speaking of which her father is going to kill me" Darien groaned, thinking of Serena's overprotective father,

"He can't" Andrew replied softly

"The fact that the law says he can't wont stop him, I got his little girl pregnant then dumped her and took off"

"Darien don't you read the paper?"

"Huh? No why?" Darien asked, confused as to where the conversation was going,

"Serena's parents and brother were killed three months ago when their house exploded, apparently there was a gas leak or something, the only reason Serena survived was because she was staying at the temple with Rei at the time"

"Why the hell didn't someone contact me to let me know?" Darien whispered,

"We were all in shock, and besides, you said that you didn't want any…"

"I know what I said Andrew, stop throwing it in my face, but Serena must have been devastated, I'm surprised that she coped" Darien cut him off

"For a long time she was depressed, and she nearly lost the baby, but with her friends as her support she pulled through, I'm amazed myself that she coped as well as she did, she is stronger than we thought she was"

"Why did this all happen now? When I left everything was fine, now I find out that since I've been gone, her family has been killed and she had my baby" _'and she has fought and defeated a new enemy that I didn't know about'_ Darien added to himself,

"I don't know Darien, Serena has had a lot to cope with, but she pulled through and was doing fine until the accident" Andrew replied,

"How is my daughter?"

"If you want to know then you will have to ring the girls" Andrew replied stubbornly

"Dammit Andrew, just tell me"

"No"

"Fine, can you at least give me their number so I can finally get some answers?"

"Sure, have you got a pen handy?"

"Yeah, give it to me" Darien answered, then wrote down the number that Andrew gave him,

"One more thing, don't blast them to hell and back like you just did me, they are suffering right along with Serena"

"I'm not making any promises, I'll talk to you later" Darien replied before he hung up and then rang the number that Andrew had given him.

* * *

The scouts, generals and cats were all still sitting at the table waiting for Darien to call them back, when the phone finally rang Jaden looked at his watch, knowing who it would be,

"Thirty eight minutes, looks like you were right Firebird" he said to Rei. Rei gave him a small smile then hit the button to put Darien on speakerphone,

"Hello again Darien"

"How did you know it was me Rei?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, you want answers, we have them"

"Yeah and I ain't getting off this phone until I get them" Darien growled impatiently,

"Fine, fire away" Rei replied,

"Why didn't Serena tell me that she was pregnant before I left?"

"Because she didn't know" Lita answered,

"How long after I left did she find out?"

"About a month" Ami supplied

"Why didn't she try to find me to let me know?"

"She did, it took her a month, but when she rang you, you hung up on her before she could tell you" Mina retorted angrily, Darien flinched as he remembered when Serena had called him a couple of months after he had left, she had sounded nervous and scared, he had repeated what he had told her and then hung up on her,

"How is Rini?" Darien asked quietly

"She's stable for the moment, it was touch and go there for a while but she seems to be doing well now" Ami replied

"Stable? Touch and go? Just how old is she? When was she born?" Darien asked confused, he had assumed that Rini was a few months old,

"I thought that you had worked that out already" Jaden commented shocked,

"Worked out what?" Darien asked

"Rini was born by emergency c-section a month ago when we rushed Serena to hospital, that was why you felt the abdominal pains when you felt the rest of Serena's injuries" Zach answered,

"WHAT! Just how pregnant was Serena when I left?"

"Only a few weeks, Rini was born two months early and has been in a humidicrib since her birth" Kurt replied

"Oh my god!" Darien groaned, then a thought occurred to him,

"Serena was fighting while pregnant?"

"Of course she was, who else do you think was going to destroy the enemy?" Rei retorted,

"Why the hell didn't the scouts protect her?" Darien demanded angrily,

"They were, but they also had to fight the monster and protect the innocent people, why do you think we finally consented to Serena's request to free us from our stones? She told us the whole story about how you had left and were no longer there to protect her, like you vowed 1000 years ago might I add, when she told us about her pregnancy we decided that since you were no longer there to do your duty that we would have to do it for you" Nate retorted angrily

"Yeah, which reminds me, you and I are going to have some serious words regarding your treatment of Serenity" Jaden growled, using the princess's full name,

"Don't start on me Jadeite, I'm at the end of my tether as it is" Darien snapped,

"The name is Jaden, when I'm not transformed thankyou" Jaden retorted, Rei laid a hand on his arm to settle him down then spoke,

"Darien if you will shut up for a few minutes I will tell you how Serena ended up in a coma"

"Fine" Darien grumbled, then was silent,

"When the final battle with Parthenios began, we squared off with over fifty monsters, Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite surrounded Sailor Moon and fought off any attacks coming her way while the scouts destroyed the monsters, they weren't very strong and we were able to dust them without too much energy, however because there was so many of them our energy was depleted more than we realised, so that when Parthenios finally made his appearance we were unable to fight with our full strength and were quickly knocked to the ground and unable to move. Parthenios materialised just above Sailor Moon and blasted her with a shock wave of energy before the guys could react. We didn't know it at the time but this shockwave sent Sailor Moon into labour"

"Oh god!" Darien gasped, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought of his Sere in labour with his child while fighting to save the world again,

"Sailor Moon hid the fact that she had gone into labour and continued to fight, she was injured in the leg and thigh when Nephrite was thrown backwards by a particularly strong blast that caught her on its way into Nephrite" Mina continued,

"How could she have hidden pain like that? What I felt would have only been a fraction of what she was feeling and it was enough to send me insane" Darien whispered,

"Who knows, but she did. After Zoisite was thrown to the ground Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity and produced the Silver Crystal, but before she had time to power it up Parthenios sent a huge ball of energy towards her, Kunzite and Jadeite. Reacting on instinct she pushed Kunzite and Jadeite out if the way and took some of the blast herself. When she fell her shoulder was dislocated and she was bleeding from a wound behind her ear" Lita continued,

"I was able to distract Parthenios long enough for Serenity to power up the crystal, but then it was all up to her" Kurt added,

"So her body slashed and bleeding, and her abdomen racked with contractions Serena managed to defeat Parthenios?" Darien whispered out softly,

"Yes, once he was defeated we were released from the force fields that were holding us down and ran to her aid. It was then that she told us how badly she was injured and that she had been in labour since Parthenios had arrived. After that she lost consciousness and we rushed her to the hospital" Ami finished

"What about Serena's family?" Darien asked

"How did you find out about them?" Lita asked

"Andrew told me"

"It was Parthenios, he found out about Serena's identity and decided to destroy her by killing her family" Jaden explained

"How did she cope?"

"Not well at the start, and she nearly lost the baby, but her anger at Parthenios saved her and controlled her grief, we knew that it would hit her after the baby was born but now that this is happened its just delaying it until she is well" Nate responded

"How come it took you a month to contact me?"

"Serena never told us your exact address, and I had to find you the old fashioned way" Ami replied

"In other words you hacked into the phone company" Darien said,

"If you want to put it that way then yes"

"If that took you a month Ami, then you are losing your touch"

"It took Ami a couple of hours" Zach defended his girlfriend,

"Then how come I'm finding out now? A month later?"

"Because we weren't sure whether we should call you, or more to the point if we wanted to call you" Mina responded

"So what made you call me?" Darien couldn't help but ask,

"Serena" Lita answered simply

"What?"

"When the doctors came out of the theatre to tell us how Serena was doing, he asked for you" Rei replied

"Did you tell him that I was the father?"

"No, but apparently Serena called your name out before she went under the anaesthetic" Darien recalled hearing a voice in his head calling his name, and realised that it had been Serena through their link. Unable to do anything else Darien said the words that he never thought he would say,

"I'll be there as soon as I can" and then he hung up.

* * *

I hope that you are enjoying this, i hope to have more updates soon, i'm not sure what is going to happen when Darien gets back, and i still haven't figured out the reasons why he left Serena in the first place.

read and review, all comments are welcome, not too harsh though please...


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any part of sailor moon or any of its characters i just borrowed them.

Please read and review constructive critisism is welcomes but mean and nasty is not

Thankyou and i hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Darien stood outside the crown arcade two days later and looked through the window _'I never thought that I would be back here again for a long, long time, and yet here I am' _then seeing that Andrew was working Darien picked up the small duffel bag that he had with him and with no small amount of trepidation walked through the doors and towards the counter. Sitting himself on what was once his usual stool he dropped his bag at his feet then leant his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands tiredly.

"Hello Darien, I see that you made it here in once piece, although you look like shit" Andrew greeted as he stood in front of Darien and looked him over,

"Gee thanks Andrew, that just made me feel so much better" Darien replied sarcastically, knowing that he did indeed look like crap, he hadn't shaved since the phone call from the scouts and the generals, nor had he had much sleep.

"Do you want a coffee?" Andrew asked

"Yeah thanks" Andrew went and made the coffee then returned and stood once again in front of the dishevelled ebony haired man,

"Have you only just arrived in town?"

"Yeah I came straight here, I don't know what hospital Serena and my daughter are in, besides I wanted to avoid a confrontation with the girls for as long as possible"

"Its not the girls that you have to worry about, Kurt and the guys on the other hand, well lets just say that in the short amount of time that they have known Serena, she has become like a little sister to them, and they are very overprotective, they're the ones that you are going to have to get past in order to see her" Darien glanced up a frown on his face,

"You know the guys?"

"Of course, with Kurt dating Mina, Jaden dating Rei, Nate dating Lita and Zach dating Ami, its kind of hard not to know them, they have become good friends of mine also" Andrew replied perplexed at the menagerie of emotions flickering over Darien's face. Darien was shocked, he had known that the Generals were back but he had had no idea that they had resumed their relationships with the Scouts that had started 1000 years agoin the silver millennium.

"Has there been any change in Serena's condition?" Darien asked, changing the subject to the one that he most wanted to hear about

"Nope, still the same" Andrew answered sadly

"What about my daughter? Is she ok?" Darien asked softly

"As far as I know, they won't let many people in to see her as she is still in intensive care herself" Darien blanched, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Andrew seeing this remained silent before asking gently

"You still love Serena don't you?" Darien flinched then nodding answered

"Yes I do, very much so, more than my own life"

"I don't understand, if you still love her then why did you leave?"

"Please, don't ask me, I can't talk about it"

"Can't or won't?" Andrew inquired

"Can't" Darien replied raising his head and looking directly into Andrew's eyes. Andrew saw the sincerity shining in Darien's dark blue eyes, but it was what was also there that made him nod his head in agreement and drop the subject, for in Darien's eyes there was pain, suffering, torture and regret, but the most noticeable was love, pure and unbreakable, love both for Serena and his newborn daughter.

"Ok, I'll stop asking for now, but eventually you are going to have to give your reasons, whether to the girls or to Serena if she wakes up" Darien glared at Andrew

"What do you mean 'if' she will wake up, there is no if about it" Andrew was taken aback for a moment then looked at the determination on Darien's face, what the hell had the girls told him about Serena's condition?

"Darien what do you know about Serena's injuries?"

"The girls told me about them all"

"So you know about the head injury and the crack in her skull?"

"Yes, what are you getting at Andrew?" Darien finally grated, Andrew lowered his voice,

"So you know that if Serena does wake up that there is nearly a 75 chance that she will have permanent brain damage and be unable to care for herself?"

"WHAT?" Darien shouted, then lowered his voice when he noticed that everyone in the arcade was staring at him in annoyance,

"Er… I take it that the girls didn't tell you that bit?"

"No they bloody well did not!" Darien snapped

"Maybe you should talk to them before you go and see Serena?"

"Oh hell no, I want to see her now, which hospital is she in?"

"Juuban District Hospital"

"Thanks" Darien said as he rose to his feet and made to go out the door,

"Darien wait! Here take this" Andrew called him back, waving a piece of paper about,

"What is it?"

"It's the girls address, and also the address to the guys apartment. The girls number is on there also"

"I already have their number you gave it to me" Darien said as he took the paper and tucked it into his pocket

"No that number was for the guys apartment, that was where they all were at the time" Darien nodded then left the arcade and headed in the direction of Juuban District Hospital.

Darien walked up towards the reception desk at the neo-natal unit of the hospital and waited for the nurse there to acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me, can I help you sir?" Darien nodded,

"I would like to see baby Tsukino please"

"I'm sorry sir but visits to baby Tsukino are restricted to family members"

"I'm well aware of that, please may I see her?" Darien asked again softly

"Could I ask your name please?"

"Darien Shields"

"Are you a relation sir?" The nurse asked gently, noticing the haggard and pained look on his face,

"I'm her father, please may I see my daughter?" the nurses eyes widened, and she quickly stood,

"Certainly sir, if you'll just come this way" Darien smiled slightly and followed the nurse down the hallway. "If you would like to leave your bag here and place this gown on over your clothes, and wash your hands with the sterilising solution, then I will take you to see your daughter" Darien did as directed, then once again followed the nurse into a small room where there were various machines beeping away and several humidicribs placed around the walls, "Here we are sir, there is a chair over there for you to sit on during your visit"

"Thankyou" Darien answered as he made his way to the crib where his daughter was laying,

"You may touch her if you like, just open the small windows in the side of the crib and reach through, but you can't stay for long I'm sorry, visits are restricted to 15 minutes, but you are welcome to come back again later"

"Thankyou, I appreciate all your help"

"You're welcome sir, I'll be back at the station should you need me, and I will let you know when the time has passed" Darien nodded then turned his attention back towards the crib that housed his newborn daughter. Slowly Darien approached until he stood next to the crib, looking down he stared at the tiny form that was his pink haired daughter. Even as prem as she was, Darien could still see the short pink fuzz that covered her head. Tears came to his eyes as he sank heavily into the chair and opening the window placed his hand in the crib and gently stroked his daughters head,

"Oh little one, this wasn't exactly the best entry into the world for you, nor was it the one that we were told it would be. Daddy's so sorry that he wasn't there for mummy, or for you" Darien hesitated and tears coursed down his cheeks as Rini's little hand curled around his pinkie finger, "Oh Rini, please forgive me for not being here when your mummy needed me. Please never doubt that I do love both you and your mummy so very much, I just did what I had to do" Darien was now too choked up to speak so he just sat there with his baby daughter until the nurse came back to tell him that it was time to leave. After removing the gown, Darien asked the nurse where he would find Serena, and after receiving direction he picked up his bag and made his way to where he would find his soul mate.

* * *

Hey all well i'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last ones but i felt that this was a great place to end it considering where the next would start.

Please read and review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

Hi sorry this took so long to post but i was at a loss as to how to approach what i wanted to write, i hope this works ok.

usual disclaimer i don't own sailor moon nor any of her characters

Please don't fry me, and i have no money either so it would be a waste of time sueing me as well.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Serena smiled as she looked down on Darien as he visited their tiny daughter, 'At least I know that if I don't survive, Rini will have her daddy' Serena thought to herself. Every day she felt the pull towards oblivion and death stronger and she was finding it harder and harder to resist the temptation to just let go. Her spirit however refused to be taken so easily, that was what made it possible for her to float around and see what was happening. She had watched with tears flowing down her cheeks as the Scouts and Generals had begged her to not give up the fight for life. Serena knew that it was only the power of the silver crystal that was keeping her body alive, even though her spirit was no longer residing in her body. The power of the silver crystal however was not enough to heal her, she needed another power, a power that only one person could wield, and until today that person had not been here. Now all that she needed was Darien to discover the remainder of his memories and find the power within himself to heal her and return her spirit to her body. Until then Serena would continue to fight, her friends and her daughter needed her to keep fighting._

"_Serenity" Serena turned around and smiled at the spectre of her mother Queen Serenity,_

"_Hello Mother"_

"_Serenity you must not give up"_

"_I know, but it is getting harder to resist the pull"_

"_I do not know the reason why this has happened, but it is obvious that Endymion still loves you"_

"_If that is true, then why did he do what he did?"_

"_Only he can answer that question, and if ever you want to learn his reasons then you must continue to fight to stay in this world"_

"_I do not wish to leave my daughter, nor do I wish to leave my friends"_

"_And Endymion?"_

"_I do not wish to leave him either, but he is the one that left me, and this is not the first time that he has done so" Serena answered sadly,_

"_He had reason the first time he broke up with you" Queen Serenity said gently,_

"_I know, but this time I do not know what happened, again he would not tell me"_

"_The pain that I sense in his heart is severe, he is suffering greatly at the thought that he might lose you"_

"_But why did he leave me?"_

"_As I said before, only he can answer that, but my belief is that he had good reason to do so, I would not be surprised if once again it was a case of him protecting you again"_

"_But Mother, I no longer need that kind of protection, I have been told that I am more powerful than even you were in the silver millennium"_

"_That is true my dear, but that is because you also have the power of love, the love between you and Endymion is what has made your powers grow"_

"_If I am that powerful then why can the silver crystal not heal me as it has done in the past?"_

"_The silver crystal is using its power to keep you alive, but without you there in the flesh to wield it, it cannot work on its own, at the time of your injuries it was absorbed into your body, as it would be in the future. The power you need to heal, the power that you sense has to come from Endymion is the power of the golden crystal"_

"_The one Helios guards?"_

"_Yes and no. The golden crystal that Helios guards is a mirror image of the true golden crystal"_

"_And the true golden crystal?"_

"_Was lost when Prince Endymion's father was killed in the silver millennium. The golden crystal of earth, like the silver crystal of the moon was handed down through the royal family, but unlike the silver crystal, which is handed down through the firstborn daughters, the golden crystal is handed down through the firstborn sons" Queen Serenity explained_

"_So when King Solarian was killed, the golden crystal should have been handed down to Endymion?"_

"_Yes but it was lost, and nobody has been able to locate it. In order for Endymion, or Darien as he is named in this time to awaken you, he must first find the golden crystal and learn how to harness the power that is has"_

"_What does the golden crystal look like?"_

"_It is in the shape of a rose, hence why all Tuxedo Mask's powers come from his roses, the centre of the golden crystal is a hollow, it was a legend that the silver crystal would join with the golden crystal and become one, then it would harness the power of moonlight and sunlight and be the one true power"_

"_So if Darien had the golden crystal back in the time of the silver millennium Beryl would not have been able to defeat us and we would have still been living on the moon?"_

"_If the golden crystal hadn't have been lost then Beryl would not have even been able to set foot on either Earth or the moon, it would be different now of course, the powers have changed because the world is not a world of magic like it was back in the time of the moon kingdom, now they would not hold that protective force field, they would need to be activated as you do the silver crystal on its own"_

"_But if the golden crystal was lost over 1000 years ago, then how is Darien to find it now?"_

"_I have felt it pulse, it will be hard to find but not impossible, with the return of the Generals from their stones it has been awakened from its dormant state"_

"_How?"_

"_When you awakened the Generals, you noticed how their stones disappeared?"_

"_Yes, but I assumed that they had been absorbed into the generals bodies"_

"_You were right in some ways, in order to release the Generals the stones split, one half was absorbed by the General's bodies, the other half however was summoned by the golden crystal"_

"_So half of the General's life stones have melded with the golden crystal and awakened its power?"_

"_Yes my dear daughter, it will make its position known to its true carrier, but he must recognise the pull of its power"_

"_Darien"_

"_Yes, and like you when you wield the silver crystal, Darien will revert to his Prince Endymion form when he wields the golden crystal"_

"_There is no way for him to know this though, I cannot tell him that this is what he needs to do in order to release me"_

"_He will receive memories, but in this we cannot interfere, the only thing that we can do is hope that the Scouts and the Generals will know what to do as they have their full memories and powers like they did back on the Moon Kingdom"_

"_If they don't kill him first" Serena answered wryly_

"_All will be well daughter, you must have faith" Queen Serenity said as she started to shimmer_

"_Thankyou Mother" Serena answered as she watched her mother disappear, then she turned her attention back to Darien who was standing outside the door to her hospital room._

* * *

Darien paused outside Serena's room, mentally preparing himself for what he would see inside. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him he had to stifle a cry of pain at the site that met his eyes. Serena lay on the hospital bed, tubes and monitors surrounded her. Her skin was pale and her beautiful blue eyes were closed. Moving to her side he sat down on the chair that was positioned near her head and took hold of one pale limp hand. Tears coursed down his face as he stared at Serena, her blond hair, once so vibrant and full of life was dull and lank on the pillows, her cheeks were sunken and no longer held the rosy glow that had graced them, there was a faint mark on her forehead, leaning over Darien recognised it as her crescent moon birthmark. Closing his eyes Darien concentrated on the link between him and Serena, hoping that he would be able to communicate with her now that she wasn't using the power of the crystal to suppress it. Try though he did, there was nothing, it was as if Serena was already dead, there were no feelings, nor emotions anywhere to be found, nothing.

'_No Serena, no, come on baby, talk to me' _Darien thought mentally, _'Come on Serena I know you are in there somewhere' _Nothing, no response,

"NO!" Darien yelled as he squeezed Serena's hand tightly, "Come on Serena you are too strong for this, fight to come back, don't give up, our daughter needs you, the Scouts and the Generals need you, the world needs you, please don't give up, come back to us. Don't make us live on without you, fight this, please baby, please, I need you, I can't go on without back to me Serenity…" Darien cried, unknowing that he had spoken the princess's name out loud. Darien didn't even wipe the tears that were cascading down his cheeks, he just continued to hold Serena's limp hand and trying again and again to contact her through their link. When once again he received no response and no feelings he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the side of Serena's mouth, next to where the life support tube was breathing for her.

"Serena, please don't leave me, I love you so much it hurts when I'm not with you, please come back and I promise that I will explain everything, I promised that I wouldn't, but I will break that promise and any others I have made just to have you back with us, I don't even care if you never forgive me for the pain I have put you through, as long as you live. These past months have been torture in its purest form, I love you Serena, so much, I can't imagine my life without you in it, I promise that I will find a way to heal you, I won't give up on you, Do you hear me Serena, I won't give up" Darien declared unaware that he had an audience.

* * *

Rei and Jaden stood at the door to Serena's room watching the scene in front of them silently. When they had first arrived and Rei had seen Darien sitting next to Serena she had made to rush into the room, but a gentle hand on her arm had stopped her, she had glanced over at Jaden. With a gentle shake of his head Jaden indicated that they should leave him be for the moment. After Darien's heartfelt declaration Jaden silently walked into the room and placed a gentle and supporting hand on Darien's shoulder. Darien jumped at the touch and looked over his shoulder at the man who stood there,

"Jadeite?"

"Jaden, when I am in this form I am Jaden" Jaden replied softly, then he looked over at Rei. Darien followed his gaze and Jaden felt him tense as Rei stepped up beside him.

"Hello Darien"

"Hey Rei" Darien answered softly before he turned back to Serena and once again tried to connect to her through their link _'Come on baby, don't give up on me, connect to me' _Nothing.

"Dammit!" Darien cried as a fresh wave of tears coursed down his face,

"Darien?" Jaden questioned,

"She's not there" Darien whispered,

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked softly, her heart feeling for Darien's obvious pain,

"Her soul, its not there"

"What? How do you know?" Rei demanded

"I've been trying to contact her through our link, like I did during the battles, and the times that she was unconscious, even then we could talk through our link, but now its like she's not there, I get no pain, no emotions, no feelings, nothing…….its like she's already gone" Darien finished on a whisper

"Oh god no!" Rei gasped tears running down her exotic features

"Baby, it will be ok, we'll find a way to get her back" Jaden comforted his girlfriend,

"Jaden, we were all hoping that Darien would come back and this is why, because of his link with Serena, if anyone could communicate with her it would have been him, but now….we don't know what to do"

"I won't give up Rei, there has to be some way, the silver crystal is keeping her alive for a reason, if there was no hope it would have stopped working by now" Darien responded,

"What do you suggest we do? We have tried everything that we can think of and nothing has worked, we tried putting all our powers together and that did nothing, I can feel that she needs a power, but I don't know what it is" Rei asked

"I don't know, but I will find out" Darien stated determined, before he turned back and faced Serena again. Not much was said for the next three hours as all three of them sat with Serena, Darien periodically tried to connect with her through the link but still there was nothing but a huge empty space where Serena should have been. Finally Rei stood up and stretched her tired muscles,

"Molly and Melvin will be here soon to take the night shift before visiting hours end" Jaden stood and walked over to Rei

"We should head home" then he turned to Darien "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know, I was just going to grab a hotel room" Rei shook her head

"You can stay at the house with us"

"The house?" Darien asked

"Yeah, when her parents were killed Serena used her inheritance to buy a huge house, it has eight bedrooms and nearly as many bathrooms. All of the scouts moved in with her, we have a bedroom each, Luna and Artemis have a bedroom, Serena fixed one up to be a nursery and then there is the spare room come study"

"Would the other girls mind?"

"No, but I would steer clear of Lita if you could, if Nate is around he will handle her, but if she catches you on her own, then you might not come away unscathed" Jaden smirked at Rei's answer

"Don't the Generals live with you?"

"Nah, we have our own apartment a couple of blocks from the house" Jaden answered

"Though for the amount of time that you actually spend there, it would make more sense to just move in with us" Rei commented

"Yeah and then where would I sleep when you kick me out after an argument?" Jaden retorted

"The couch"

"No thanks, I still remember when Ami turned the couch into ice while Zach was laying on it, simply because he had tweaked a couple of things on her computer, I'd hate to think what you would do if the situations were reversed" Jaden shuddered, Rei slapped him lightly on the arm, grinning Jaden pulled her in for a swift kiss. At their insistence Darien reluctantly stood and followed them out of the room, but not before bending over and placing a gentle kiss on Serena's forehead _'I'll be back tomorrow Sere, please stay fighting'._

Darien lay in bed that night as his mind was assailed with dreams and memories. His meeting with the other scouts had been awkward as had the meeting with the other generals, Lita had threatened to kill him until Nate had gently restrained her. Kurt and Mina had remained silent neither welcoming him nor abusing him, Amy and Zach had been polite, Luna and Artemis had ignored him totally. Darien had quickly excused himself and had moved to go to the spare room. Ami had stopped him and told him that he would have to sleep in Serena's room as Zach and her needed the study to do their research into how to help Serena. So here he was, surrounded by reminders of the girl whose heart he had broken and now his dreams were filled with images that were quickly giving him a headache.

'_Prince Endymion stared down at the body of his father, it was not fair that this had happened, King Solarian was a strong man, how had someone been able to poison him without anyone knowing? Endymion heard voices outside the chamber and moved to the door to hear what was being said,_

"_Its gone, we cannot locate it, it should have been passed down to the Prince on the King's death but it is nowhere to be found" this sounded like Kunzite_

"_Is it possible that it has been stolen?" A man asked that sounded too much like Nephrite to be anyone but him_

"_It can't have been, nobody could steal it without the royal family knowing, its too powerful" Zoisite, that had to be him_

"_Then where is it?" the last asked and Endymion knew that it was Jadeite who spoke_

"_We don't know" Kunzite replied_

"_Without it we cannot win this war" Zoisite commented_

"_That is not altogether true, we still could, its just not as much of a certainty now" Nephrite answered_

"_Do we tell Endy?" Jadeite asked_

"_No, there is no point in telling him of this, he will find out soon enough" Kunzite replied sadly "Let him mourn his father, we will tell him after the funeral" Endymion moved back towards his father's body, the funeral was in three days, after that he knew that he would find out what his Generals were keeping from him'_

Darien awoke gasping, cold sweat dripped off his face and the covers were wrapped around his body haphazardly. Looking towards the window he noticed that the sun had just risen and he could hear sounds of movement coming from downstairs. Remembering his dream Darien knew that the Generals had never had a chance to tell him what it was that they had been talking about for before the funeral the war had broken out. Throwing the covers off himself Darien jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, then running down the stairs he burst into the lounge room and confronted the four men sitting in various chairs around the coffee table.

"I think I know what can save Serena" Darien panted, then winced as all eyes turned to him,

"What are you talking about?" Rei demanded, Darien ignored her and turned to Kurt,

"Kurt do you remember when my father died?" Kurt looked up at Darien strangely

"Darien your parents were killed before we were even in this world, how would I remember something like that?"

"No, not that one, my real father, King Solarian" Darien corrected impatiently, then watched as the four Generals eyes grew wide,

"You remember the King?"

"I had a vision of the past last night"

"What was it?" Nate asked

"I or rather Prince Endymion, was in the room with his father's body, and he heard talking outside the door, when he listened in it was his four guardians discussing something that should have been passed down to him upon his fathers death but that it had been lost and nobody could find it. Do any of you remember that conversation?"

"You heard us talking?" Zach asked,

"Yes I did, well Prince Endymion did, but that's not the point, do any of you remember that conversation?"

"Vaguely, why do you ask?" Jaden replied

"You were talking about something really powerful, something that couldn't be stolen without the royal family knowing about it" Darien answered, then he watched as the guys looked at each other aghast,

"How could we not have remembered this?" Nate asked Kurt

"I don't know, why didn't we think of it before?" Kurt replied

"It wouldn't have mattered before as only Endymion can use it, so unless Darien came back it would have been useless to us anyway" Zach added, by this stage the four Generals were surrounded not only by Darien, but also by two cats and their four curious girlfriends,

"What the hell are you talking about? What is it that only I can use?" Darien demanded finally unable to take the suspense any longer, all four men turned to him but it was Jaden who spoke,

"The Golden Crystal"

* * *

Well there it is i hope youlike this chapter please read and review i love hearing what you all think of my story. (as long as its constructive i don't mind criticism) 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter, its not as good as i hoped it would turn out like so be prepared if it changes as i might revise it later on.

normal disclaimers, i do not own sailor moon nor any of its characters i just borrowed them.

* * *

Chapter 5

Darien stared at Jaden for a few seconds before his wits came back to him,

"But Helios is the guardian of the golden crystal" Kurt shook his head

"No, Helios guards a mirror image of the golden crystal, the true golden crystal was lost when King Solarian was murdered"

"Then if that happened over 1000 years ago, why am I getting my memories of it now?" Darien asked

"That we don't know, we are as stumped as you are" Nate replied Darien thought for a moment then thought of two people that might know what the hell was going on,

"I think I know how we can find out" Darien said

"How?" Lita asked, breaking her silent treatment of Darien. Darien said nothing but instead reached inside himself and concentrated on the power that was buried deep inside. The others looked on in shock as a golden glow encased Darien, when it finally dimmed Prince Endymion stood in front of them.

"Prince" Kurt whispered,

"Endy?" Jaden inquired, Darien opened his eyes, but didn't address the eight shocked people and two shocked cats in the room instead he composed his features, turned towards the window, and bellowed

"HELIOS! PLUTO!" there was a shimmer in the window and then a purple and an opaque light appeared, then the lights dimmed, Pluto and Helios stood in their place,

"You called your highness?" Helios bowed before his prince, Pluto bowed her head

"Prince Endymion"

"Pluto before I tell you the reason as to why I have summoned the both of you here I need to ask you about Serenity"

"Prince Endymion you know that I am not allowed to reveal the future"

"I am well aware of that, and I am not asking you to do so"

"Then what is it that you ask?"

"Where is Serenity? I know that she is not in her body because I cannot connect to her through our link, but I also know that she is not in the afterlife as the silver crystal is still keeping her body alive, I am not asking you to reveal how this will end, as much as I would like to, but I would like to know where she is" Pluto nodded in understanding, she alone knew the reasons behind his desertion and understood them, but she would not reveal them to another soul until Darien himself did, or until he gave his permission for her to do so,

"The princess is in limbo between the two worlds, her spirit is being pulled towards death but as her body is still alive she is fighting the pull"

"Can she hear us?"

"Yes she can, and she watches you all constantly" Pluto paused when the four human and the one feline couples blushed "The princess does not invade your privacy"

"Are you able to speak to her?" Rei asked, Pluto shook her head,

"No I cannot, I only know that she is there" Endymion nodded

"Thankyou" then he turned to Helios, "Helios what do you know of the golden crystal?"

"The one that I guard Prince?" Helios asked confused,

"No, the true golden crystal, the one that was lost when my father was poisoned"

"The golden crystal is the great power of the earth, the only other power that rivals it is the silver crystal that the princess of the moon carries. Like the silver crystal of the moon, the golden crystal was passed down through the generations of the royal family, but the golden crystal was passed down to the first born son. When your father died it should have been passed on to you, but it was lost, the golden crystal that I guard is a mirror image, made from a fragment, it is not as powerful as the true crystal and is not as adamant on who wields it"

"That is why Serena and Rini were able to wield it against Nehelenia without me" Endymion responded, Helios nodded,

"Yes my prince"

"What does this crystal look like?"

"It is in the shape of a rose, that is why all your power comes from the rose, it is a residual power of the crystal"

"But I have never wielded the crystal"

"The power of the golden crystal flows through you, you were born with it, and it is this power that will help you to control it" Helios answered

"Why is it that Endymion is only learning of this now?" Kurt asked, Helios turned to him,

"Lord General Kunzite it is good to see you again, and in answer to your question it is because of you and the Generals that it is happening now"

"How is it to do with us?" Jaden asked

"When Princess Serenity released you from your stones they split, one half was absorbed into your bodies, the other was summoned by its link to the golden crystal. When the four pieces of your respective stones found the crystal it awoke from its dormant state and is now searching for its rightful carrier"

"Like the silver crystal did with Princess Serenity" Pluto explained

"Me?" Endymion asked, Helios nodded

"Yes, your highness"

"The power of the golden crystal, is it enough to awaken Serenity?"

"Yes, it is" Pluto answered

"The golden crystal according to legend has a hollow in the centre of the rose, this is where the silver crystal is said to be able to meld with the golden crystal and become invincible" Helios added

"Pluto could you please show us the past? Is that forbidden also?" Endymion asked her

"What in the past do you wish to see?"

"Last night I had a vision of the night that I was summoned to my fathers chambers as he was dying, but when I reached there it was too late, he was gone and so was the crystal, if we were able to see what happened then we might be able to get a start on being able to locate the golden crystal" Endymion explained

"As you have already seen the memory of this night I can show you, if you had not already received this memory I would be forbidden to do so, no matter how much I would like to" Pluto answered

"So you can show us then?" Pluto nodded

"I can, you must remember that although we can see them and we can hear them and hear their thoughts, they cannot see us or hear us, in fact they will walk right through you if you are in their path, this is why I can show you, as we will not be participating in the past only watching the events unfold" Pluto reminded them, then with a wave of her time staff the whole room went suddenly pitch black, when the blackness finally receded they found themselves standing in King Solarian's office, back in the palace of earth in the silver millennium.

_

* * *

King Solarian looked up as a light knock sounded at his office door_

"_Come in" the door opened and a young red headed serving girl came in carrying a try with a drink on it, setting the drink on the sideboard the young woman turned to the king,_

"_Your Majesty, could I please have a word?" King Solarian stared at the woman before finally speaking_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Beryl, Your Majesty" 'Ah so this is the woman that Endymion had asked him to remove from the palace' Solarian thought to himself, going over the conversation that he had had with his son the day before, Endymion had expressed his dislike for the woman and the way she kept trying to corner him_

"_And what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" the king replied, noticing the sly gleam that appeared in the woman's eyes,_

"_It is about your son sire"_

"_Endymion? What about him?" Solarian demanded, now he knew what that gleam was about, though he would let this wench play her game out_

"_I do not know how to begin sire, it is of a delicate nature" Beryl replied ducking her head so that the king would not see her calculating look_

"_Out with it, I don't have all day" Solarian snapped, Beryl faked tears_

"_Sire, your son seduced me and I find that I am now pregnant with his child" _

"What the hell!" Endymion exploded, unaware until now the lengths at which Beryl had gone to try to trap his past self into marriage. He said no more and waited for the king's response, he didn't have to wait long,

"_And I suppose now that you want me to force Endymion to marry you is that right?"_

"_Sire I do not want my child to be a bastard"_

"_Then I suggest that you find the man who planted his seed and force HIM to marry you" Solarian replied_

"_Sire, I told you that it was the prince that did so" Beryl repeated_

"_Do you really think that I am that stupid wench? Not yesterday Endymion spoke to me about you, and he expressed his extreme dislike for you and the fact that you are always trying to corner him, or get him on his own. Now you come to me and expect me to believe that the woman my son asked me to remove from the palace is carrying his unborn child? Not to mention that my son has not even so much as looked at another woman since he met the moon princess. Did you truly believe that I would accept this story from you without first asking my son about it? Endymion's heart belongs to Serenity, and has done so since he first laid eyes on her over eight months ago, he would never dally with another woman for he could not find it in his heart to do so" King Solarian yelled_

"_Sire I love your son and…" Beryl started but King Solarian interrupted_

"_More like you desire him, and from the small amount of time that I have spent with you, you desire power also, two things which you will never have. Today will be your last day in the palace, tomorrow morning you will be sent away, not only have you tried to force yourself on my son, but you have lied to me to try to trick your way into a marriage to the royal family of earth. Now bring my drink here and then get out of my sight, and you are not to go near the prince's wing again" Solarian snapped, before returning to the seat behind his desk. Beryl ducked her head then moved to the side board, taking a small vial out of the folds of her dress as she went, 'I do have power, Metallia has seen to that, I will have your's also king, and Endymion will be mine, that little moon slut will not have him' Beryl thought to herself as she emptied the vial into the kings drink, turning around she hid the vial back in her dress then walked over to the king and handed the drink to him. The king raised the goblet to his lips and drank deeply, then noticing that Beryl was still standing in his office he glared at her,_

"_I told you to get out of my s….." Beryl smirked as the king started gasping for breath, but grinned when she saw the golden glow that started in the middle of his chest. The golden crystal appeared hovering over the king who was slumped in his chair. Beryl ducked around the side of the desk and made to grab for the crystal, but as soon as her fingers touched it, it set of a golden beam of energy that sent her flying across the room to collide with the tapestry on the wall. Beryl weakly picked herself up and once again moved across the room to snatch the golden crystal, and again was thrown back as soon as her fingertips touched it. Before she could make a third attempt the crystal stopped glowing then disappeared into thin air, 'Noooo, the crystal' Beryl thought as she rushed to where it had been hovering. Hearing footsteps and muffled shouts coming through the door Beryl knew that her time was up, dark energy surrounded her and she disappeared just as the door burst open and several guards rushed into the room and to their unconscious king._

"_Send for the doctor, and get Endymion and the Generals down here, we must move the king to his chambers" one guard yelled as they went to work on the king._

* * *

The scene faded out as Pluto brought them back into the lounge room of Serena's house. Everyone was silent as they processed the information that they had all just seen,

"So it was Beryl who killed my father" Darien, who was still in the form of Prince Endymion stated softly, Pluto nodded,

"Yes it was"

"I had no idea that she had even spoken to the king, much less tried to convince the king that Endymion had gotten her with child" Jaden commented,

"Like I would have touched her when I had Serenity" Darien retorted, as he powered down from his transformation,

"The next question is, where did the golden crystal go when it disappeared?" Artemis spoke

"It would have gone back to its origins" Helios replied

"Which is where?" Mina asked

"Elysion" Helios answered,

"But that is where you are from Helios, if the crystal was there wouldn't you know about it?" Ami asked, Helios shook his head

"No, I would not have felt its power as I am not the true carrier of the golden crystal, the only one that would feel this power is Prince Endymion"

"But I feel nothing" Darien protested

"That is because you do not know what it is that you are supposed to be feeling, until you feel its pull you will be unable to locate the crystal" Helios answered

"When will I feel this pull? We do not know how much longer Serena has" Darien demanded

"You must search within yourself and recognise the sensation for what it is, the golden crystal is calling to you and has been since the Generals were awakened, now all that is left is for you to use the knowledge you have just gained and use that to help you locate the golden crystal" Helios replied

"Thankyou Helios, and thankyou Pluto" Luna said

"You are welcome, prince if you have any need of me you just need to call" Helios responded as he started to shimmer and then he faded away. Pluto looked over the group of people surrounding her,

"Do not give up, you will find it, have faith in Serena that she will wait for you" then she too disappeared.

* * *

Please read and review. I appreciate all the reviews i have recieved so far, its great to know that people like my story. Might be a little longer wait on the next chapter as i am not sure where to start it from, i have a couple of ideas but if anyone has any suggestions as to where they want the story to head to now then feel free to send them to me. 


	7. Chapter 6

First i must apologise taht it has taken me so long to update this chapter but i have had a very sick horse and have been caring for her around the clock.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, i'm glad that you all liked it. This chapter is a little short but i wrote it inbetween my turns at watching my horse (she's only a baby and is very ill)

Standard disclaimer applies, i do not own Sailor Moon nor any part nor character of it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Amy and Zach sat on Ami's bed in her room at the house. Ami had her Mercury computer and Zach had a laptop. Both were researching Elysion, trying to get a clue on to where to start looking for the Golden Crystal.

"Find anything yet guys?" Mina asked as she poked her head into the room, Ami shook her head

"Nothing, I found out about Elysion but I cannot find anything about the golden crystal, its like it doesn't exist"

"What about you Zach?" Mina asked

"Nope, nothing yet, but I think that I may be able to try to plug my laptop into Mercury's computer and access its encryption to see if there is anything in the hidden files"

"How long will that take?"

"At least a couple of days, the encryption on that thing is almost impossible to break, it is in the language of the silver millennium, of which none of us remember how to read" Mina nodded in understanding

"How are Rei and Jaden going with the fire reading?" Ami asked

"I don't know, we haven't heard from them since they left for the temple, but hopefully we should hear from them soon" Mina answered

"What about Nate? Has he gotten any readings from the stars?" Zach asked

"Not that I am aware of, but then again Nate isn't exactly the most forthcoming of the four of you"

"Nah, that title belongs to Jaden" Mina smiled then replied

"Yeah and Kurt is the stoic silent one" Zach nodded in agreement

"Yep that he is"

"Well I'm off, Kurt and I are heading down to the hospital, Darien has been there all day and we have decided that he isn't going to do himself any good by running himself down, so we are going to go drag him back here"

"Good luck" Zach muttered

"Yeah for someone who said that he didn't love Serena and wanted nothing to do with her ever again, he is certainly proving otherwise with his actions" Mina commented

"There is something that is not quite right about this whole situation. Darien must have a really good reason for doing what he did, the problem being that unless he wants to tell us, we won't know what it is. Pulling something like that out of Darien is the equivalent of pulling teeth out of a hen" Ami replied. Mina and Zach nodded in agreement, then Mina waved and disappeared, closing the door behind her. Zach and Ami went back to working on the computers. Hooking Ami's little Mercury computer up to the laptop, Zach set the laptop to work trying to decrypt the hidden files,

"This is going to take a little longer than I thought, those files are so well hidden that my laptop is going haywire trying to find the encryption and decrypt it" Zach commented

"Well while that is happening lets go get some food, I want to head to the library and see if there are any books that will help with the legend of Elysion" Ami said as she got up off the bed. Zach smiled jumped off the bed, he gave Ami a quick kiss on the lips then followed her out the door.

* * *

Mina and Kurt entered Serena's hospital room and saw Darien asleep in the chair, his head was resting on the bed beside Serena and one of his hands firmly clasped her limp one,

"Has he been to see Rini today?" Mina asked Kurt softly

"Yeah, he goes there first then comes here, he has been wearing himself out with trying to connect to Serena through their link, as of yet he has had no luck. He said its like a black void, nothing" Kurt replied, Mina nodded then went and placed her hand on Darien's shoulder, shaking it gently,

"Darien, wake up, its time to go. Kurt and I are here to take you back to the house" Darien awoke, instantly alert, then after hearing Mina's words shook his head slightly,

"No, I may still reach her if I try hard enough"

"Darien, you can't do this to yourself" Mina protested

"Mina, its my fault that she is here and like this, if I hadn't have listened… Oh never mind, if I had just stayed then Serena wouldn't be here"

"Darien, its nobody's fault, things happen, trust me, all the scouts and generals blame themselves for this as well, maybe if we had have protected her better, or perhaps if she hadn't have been in the fight at all. If our powers were stronger then we could have avoided this and we would not have needed her to be there to use the crystal. The list is endless as to possibilities of what could have happened, we can't predict the future, not anymore, its changed, and the future we knew about has as well" Mina replied

"Mina, if I hadn't have left then the future would never have changed"

"Darien, Serena wasn't even supposed to be pregnant until after you two had married and after Crystal Tokyo was already built. Pluto herself would tell you that the future is never set in stone, only the past is" Mina argued

"That's another thing, how did she fall pregnant, we were always so careful, for this reason"

"Nothing is 100 effective, you of all people should know that. Don't doctors always warn their patients that no birth control is fool proof?"

"Yes"

"Then how can you beat yourself up about this"

"I left her Mina, I broke her heart and hurt her worse than I ever had before. I should have been here, she shouldn't have had to go through the pregnancy alone, let alone fight while pregnant"

"Yes you should have, but your reasons for doing what you did are your own, granted that we would all like to know what your reasons were" Kurt prodded

"I can't say Kurt, I promised that I wouldn't. But if Serena herself wakes up and asks then I will tell her anything that she wants to know. I will go back on any promise that I have made just to see her eyes open and looking at me" Darien whispered brokenly

"Come on, we had better go, the others are busy researching how to find Elysion, but I would suggest that perhaps Helios is the one whom we should be asking" Kurt said as he helped Darien to his feet. He waited while Darien kissed Serena on her forehead and said goodnight, before ushering him out of the room and towards the front entrance of the hospital.

* * *

Lita walked outside into the back yard and settled down on one of the garden benches, silently she watched Nate reading the stars. After about twenty minutes Nate looked down, turning he saw Lita sitting there waiting for him and walking over bent down and gave her a swift kiss.

"Any luck?" Lita asked as he pulled away, Nate shook his head

"No, the stars revealed nothing that would help in our search for the golden crystal"

"Dammit" Lita cursed, Nate chuckled as he helped her to her feet

"We will find it babe"

"Yeah, but we need it now"

"Yes we do, but then again I'm sure that all this is happening for a reason, but the heavens are keeping that secret to themselves as well"

"I just hope that when we do find it that Darien is strong enough to be able to handle it"

"In his Prince Endymion form, he should be able to. Serena could handle the silver crystal when she first received it and she was the least likely one to be able to wield such power"

"That's true, but she head the help of Queen Serenity"

"Did the Queen actually show her how to use the crystal?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, no she didn't. Serena was revealed as the Moon Princess, then when Zoisite in his Negaverse days went to take it from her, she simply called out 'Cosmic Moon Power' and threw him against the wall"

"So she knew automatically how to use it?"

"Yes"

"Then perhaps Darien will know as well"

"But Darien never wielded the crystal back in the silver millennium" Lita argued

"Neither did Serena, her mother did" Nate countered

"Grr, why do you always have to make so much sense?" Lita growled, Nate just smiled and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Jaden sat and watched as Rei concentrated on the sacred fire in the temple, she had been at this for hours and Jaden was beginning to get a little worried that she was pushing herself too hard and that she would exhaust herself beyond her endurance. Finally Rei let the fire die down and collapsed exhausted on the mat. Jaden rushed to her side and pulled her into his lap,

"Baby, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard"

"I thought I had something" Rei retorted

"And did you?" Jaden countered, relieved at her feisty retort, Rei hung her head,

"No, there was nothing at all to do with Elysion, or the golden crystal"

"But you did see something"

"Yes, but I couldn't understand it"

"What did you see?"

"I saw Darien speaking to what looked like Neo-Queen Serenity, but that can't be right, he has never spoken to her in person, perhaps I saw Darien in the future as Neo-King Endymion, but if that is the case then that means that Serena lives. It was just so confusing"

"Well lets get you home, we can tell the others about it after you have rested"

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I can if you want me too, I'm pretty sure that the others are all staying at the house"

"I wish that you would just move in with me"

"I'm not sure that we are ready for that"

"Oh, for pity's sake, if you're not staying with me, I'm staying with you, and besides we were practically living together in the silver millennium, and I am just a little bit more mellow now than I was back then" Rei sighed,

"That's true, I will talk to the others about it and then we will discuss it further"

"Ok, but I should warn you that the rest of the girls are pushing their respective partners towards moving in with them as well. That is why Serena bought that huge house, so that we could all live together" Rei responded. Jaden nodded, then helped Rei to her feet and they left the temple.

* * *

After everybody arrived home, they all sat in the lounge and compared what they had found out. Rei watched Darien closely as she told about what she had seen in the sacred fire and saw him stiffen and pale slightly, wondering at this she never the less decided not to pursue it until later,

"The laptop is about 10 of the way through decrypting the hidden files on Ami's Mercury computer" Zach commented as he settled Ami onto his lap, Ami blushed but stayed where she was,

"So how long do you think it will take before those files are fully decrypted?" Kurt asked,

"Its anyone's guess, but I don't think that it will take longer than four days" Ami answered

"The stars have nothing to reveal, but I will keep trying, perhaps they will tell me their secrets soon" Nate added with a yawn, then smiled at Lita as she handed him a cup of coffee,

"Darien, how was Serena today?" Luna asked as she curled up on a cushion next to Artemis

"I still can't connect to her through the link, it's a huge void of nothingness, but I stand by my theory that the silver crystal would not be continuing to keep her alive if there was no hope" Darien answered

"There is always hope, and Rini?" Artemis added

"She is doing fine, but the doctors think that she will need at least another month in the humidicrib, and then after that they have no idea how long before she can leave the hospital, so that gives us a definite month to find the golden crystal and heal Serena, I want Serena home before Rini is released" Darien replied

"Is there any other ideas before we all head to bed?" Jaden asked

"I want to be up early tomorrow morning, Kurt suggested that I contact Helios again and ask him about how we go about getting to Elysion" Darien stated,

"That's a good idea" Luna responded

"Alright, lets all head to bed and then we can be up bright and early to do this" Artemis said. They all nodded then rose to their feet and moved to their respective bedrooms. Soon there was no sound except that of the refrigerator as it hummed in the kitchen.

* * *

Tee Hee there was a hint here as to what happened between Serena and Darien, did anyone catch onto it at all?

Please read and review, hope you like it. This chapter is rather boring but the action should start in the next chapter.

I don't know how long it will be between updates and i apologise in advance for that, it all depends on my horse.

Thanks all for your patience and i'll update as soon as i can, please keep an eye out for my next fiction that i have been working on as well, it should be posted soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own sailer moon or any of its characters

A/N: I am sorry that i have not updated this story for quite a while, the sick horse that i was tending to passed away on me then i had problems with this cantankerous contraption that i call a computer, then finally when i had the blasted thing all working again i lost my inspiration for this story so started working on my Harry Potter fan fics instead. This is only a very short chapter to tie you over until i get past my writers block where this particular fic is concerned. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Darien lay in Serena's room and thought about what had happened in the last week since he had spoken to Helios and Pluto. Remembering Helios's words regarding the golden crystal and its link to him he thought about how to figure out a way to recognise the call of its power. Closing his eyes Darien concentrated on the power that he used to transform into Prince Endymion. Once he had located it he allowed it to flow through him and then mentally used it to reach outwards and search for the golden crystal. Five minutes late and nearing mental exhaustion he was about to give up for the night when suddenly he felt something different, a slight tingling sensation in the centre of his chest, right where the golden crystal had emerged from King Solarian's chest. _'That must be it, that's the call' _Darien thought to himself. No sooner had he thought that when his energy depleted and he was unable to hold the connection. Sinking into the mattress he was tempted to wake everyone and let them know that he had felt the crystal, but then he was so exhausted that he decided that the morning would have to be soon enough, he doubted he had the energy to even open his eyes, let alone get out of bed and wake everyone up. With that thought in mind he fell into a deep sleep.

_Serena smiled as she looked down upon the sleeping Darien in her room. Turning when she felt the presence of Queen Serenity she smiled softly at her mother,_

'_Endymion has finally felt the call of the golden crystal, though it exhausted him greatly, he still felt it'_

'_As he gets closer to finding it, he will feel the call without even having to try' Queen Serenity replied_

'_Now that he recognises it for what it is, it will make it easier on him'_

'_The crystal will guide him towards its location'_

'_How?'_

'_As he gets closer to it the sensation that he feels will grow stronger, until his whole being is humming with the power of it'_

'_Will it allow him to wield it?'_

'_It will, though at first like you it will deplete a lot of his energy'_

'_What happens when he uses it to revive me? Will it be like it was for me when I used it against Beryl? I died from the amount of power flowing through me from the crystal, it was only due to my final wish that we all live a normal life that we are alive now'_

'_No that will not happen, the silver crystal is already at work keeping your body alive, when the power of the golden crystal flows from Endymion to you it will recharge the power of the silver crystal and they will work together to revive you'_

'_So Darien and the others will not die?'_

'_No, and when you are awakened you will be as you were before you were injured'_

'_I will be able to walk straight out of the hospital?'_

'_Yes, the power of the two crystals will make it so that the staff of the hospital think that you have never been a patient other than to give birth'_

'_That will save a lot of questions'_

'_That is what it is there for, no we must leave Darien to his slumber, let us go and check on Rini' Queen Serenity advised. With this Serena and Queen Serenity shimmered and left the room._

Darien awoke refreshed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was nearly 10am he sprang out of bed and after a hurried shower and shave raced down the stairs to see the others all surrounding the large dining table talking. Before any of them said a word Darien transformed into Endymion,

"Helios!" the opaque shimmer that heralded Helios's arrival appeared and within moments Helios was kneeling before Endymion.

"You called my prince" Helios replied as he stood,

"Yes, where is Elysion? Can you take us all there?"

"I can your highness, but it is unwise for me to do so until you can feel the call of the golden crystal" Helios replied

"I felt it last night" Endymion responded, shocking everyone,

"You felt the crystal?" Kurt asked,

"Yes after we all went to bed, I tapped into the power I use to transform into Endymion and used it to search for the crystal, finally I felt a tingling sensation in my chest, right where the crystal left King Solarian's chest on the night he was murdered"

"Why didn't you wake us and tell us?" Lita demanded, beating Rei who was about to ask the same question,

"Because it exhausted me to the point that I could not even keep my eyes open, let alone get out of bed" Endymion retorted

"Alright no need to get snappy" Lita grumbled

"Sorry Lita" Endymion apologised as he powered down to Darien, then he turned to face Helios again,

"How difficult will it be to find the crystal when I can only hold the feeling for five minutes before I nearly pass out from lack of energy?"

"It will be near on impossible. What you must do is using your power as Endymion and practice feeling for the crystal, you should be able to feel the crystal without actively searching for it" Helios explained,

"How long will that take?"

"Now that you know what you are searching for, it will take a couple of days at the most"

"That would work out well" Zach interjected,

"How so?" Darien asked

"In two days Ami and I should have the hidden files on her Mercury computer fully decrypted, then with that information we will have a higher chance of finding the golden crystal quicker than if we didn't have the information"

"Once we find the crystal will Darien simply be able to take it and use it to heal Serena?" Mina asked, Helios shook his head,

"No. Once you have found the crystal Prince Endymion will indeed be able to simply take it and you will all be able to return here, but before he can use it to revive Princess Serenity, he must first learn how to control it. Too much power will damage the silver crystal that resides in the princess's body. Normally the two crystals would join together to work together, but in this case as the silver crystal will be unable to join with the golden crystal the will have to be controlled both by the golden crystal"

"How is that possible?" Luna asked

"Once you have found the golden crystal and returned from Elysion, I will come and help Prince Endymion to learn how to control the power of the crystal"

"When we have the information from the hidden files, will you take us to Elysion?" Ami asked

"Yes I will"

"How long do you think it will take for us to find the crystal once we get to Elysion?" Jaden queried,

"I cannot hazard a guess, it all depends on Endymion and his connection to the golden crystal"

"How long will it take me to learn how to control it?" Darien asked

"That also depends on your connection to it, it could take only hours or it could take months. Princess Serenity did not take too long to learn how to control the silver crystal"

"But when she finally learned how to use it, she had all her memories of the Silver Millennium" Rei pointed out

"True, and over the next couple of days Prince Endymion will receive memories of his past life"

"In the form of dreams?" Darien asked

"Not only that, you will receive flashes as well, much like you did when you first became Tuxedo Mask"

"I hope the migraines that I received after those flashes will not be there" Darien commented idly, thinking about what memories he already had

"They shouldn't, as you are aware of the power you are experiencing" Helios replied,

"Helios, is there anything else that you can tell us about what we might face in trying to find the golden crystal once we arrive at Elysion?" Artemis asked

"There will be some monsters that have been trapped there since Queen Serenity sealed the Negaverse 1000 years ago. They will not be very strong as they have no new power or energy, but they will fight"

"So be prepared for anything then?" Kurt asked

"Yes"

"Might be worth doing some training, Darien hasn't fought for over six months, he will need to learn all our new fighting styles as well as the new ones he could expect when he becomes Endymion. He should already have some of those powers in him" Nate suggested, Helios nodded in agreement,

"That is indeed a good idea, I must leave now. I will come back in three days, unless you summon me sooner"

"Thankyou Helios" Luna supplied, then with a shimmer Helios vanished,

"Well, may as well devote the next few hours to training before we head to the hospital to visit Serena and Rini" Kurt suggested. The others all groaned before they rose to their feet and began transforming, ready to start training for the search.

* * *

Please read and review but no flames please, constructive critisism and ideas on how to progress this story are welcome but if you don't like the story then don't read it!


End file.
